


Careful, Lion

by InimitableTimeDragon (kairos_system), notthegirlwholived (kairos_system)



Series: Trans Boy Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/InimitableTimeDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/notthegirlwholived
Summary: In their fifth year, Draco uses his first conversation with Harry on the train to flirt. Harry doesn't know how to respond, especially with his friends sitting there thinking the Malfoy is a prat.





	Careful, Lion

Still smelling vaguely like Stinksap and irritated from the group’s argument about the Quibbler, Harry is irritated when he hears a knock on his train carriage. “What?”

“Careful, Lion,” Draco Malfoy says as the door slides open. “Continue being rude like that to me and I might have to punish you.”

Harry bites his lip, not entirely sure how to respond. He never went into detail about how he was briefly friends with Draco during the time Ron had ditched him for “volunteering” to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and he’s pretty sure Ron thinks he hates Draco now again that they’re friends again.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he manages to stutter out, not really sure what else to say. This earns him a confused look from his Weasley friend.

Draco laughs, and Harry can’t help but notice how nice he looks when he laughs or smiles. Damn it, he’s not supposed to be having these thoughts about a Slytherin who was theoretically his enemy before year 4. “It’s alright,” he tells Harry with a smirk. “But me being prefect… I certainly do have power over you now.”

And there the Slytherin goes, blatantly flirting with Harry in front of his friends. Draco’s outrageousness in going after what he wanted was always appealing to Harry, but _not right now!_

Harry manages a chuckle, while Ron looks between him and Draco with a confused expression. After a few moments of Ron and Draco staring each other down, Draco removes himself from the compartment.

“Of course Malfoy would want to be a prat about his badge,” Ron says with an eye-roll once Draco is gone.

“It seemed to me like he was hoping Harry would find his power attractive,” Luna muses, barely looking up from her upside-down Quibbler.

“Excuse me while I Scourgify my ears,” Hermione mutters.

“You don’t, do you Harry?” Ron interrogates him. Harry feels his mouth growing dry, because he kind of _does,_ but how does he explain that to Ron?

“Oh no, not at all,” he lies, and they return to their conversation about what might happen to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.


End file.
